Project XEN
by Epic Networks
Summary: Nothing beats a gamer's excitement like the launch of a brand-new console, But for these guys, the experience is just real… way too real. And it all started when Nintendo and Sony… teamed up together? A SSBxPSAx Game Xover just in time for E3. Preview episode now available. Original Characters and Original Video Game Characters invited.
1. Project XEN - Cast of Characters

**Disclaimer:**The following characters and elements all belong to Nintendo, Sony, and Microsoft. Only the Original Characters belong to me.

**Author's Note: **Here's the preview at the Game X-Over Project XEN.

* * *

**PROJECT XEN**

* * *

**Story Bio**: -

_Nothing beats a gamer's excitement like the launch of a brand-new console,_

_But for these guys, the experience is just real… way too real._

_And it all started when Nintendo and Sony… teamed up together?_

A _Super Smash Bros._ x _PlayStation All Stars_ x _Game Xover, featuring invited OCs, and Original Video Game Titles from the author's imagination._

xXx

* * *

Table of content:

**xxx My Original Characters – Final Roster xxx**

_These are original characters created by me… except Michael. Michael is the only character belonging to Sony Corporation and the PlayStation brand, based on the Michael commercial. So I don't own him._

**xXx**

_The Humans_

**-Michael Bellin** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (_Sony_ _Playstation CM_)

**-Mikayla Bellin** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (_EpicNetworks_)  
**-Terry "Terre" Parks **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -(_EpicNetworks_)  
**-Stephan Shatt -** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (_EpicNetworks_)  
**-The CG Girls **(coming soon)  
** -Carrie Green** (coming soon)  
** -Candice Gaye **(coming soon)  
** -Chantae Gabin **(coming soon)  
**-Sammy Griffin **(coming soon)  
**-Jesse St. Eloi **(coming soon)  
**-Will & Rich Hardwick **(coming soon)

_The CG Characters_

**-Cutie Buck - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****- - - - -**_(EpicNetworks)_**  
-Ninny Claw - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_(EpicNetworks)_**  
-Abigail - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_(EpicNetworks)_**_  
_****-Rafael "Rafe" Rodriguez - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ****- - - - -**_(EpicNetworks)_

**xxx Submitted Original Characters – Final Roster xxx**

_These are characters belonging to other readers by their approved consents. They DON'T belong to me. They are FICTIONAL. From their imaginations only, and they are NOT based on real people! Thank you readers for your submission. As of now, I no longer accept additional OCs. The rest of the spotlight will be left for the Nintendo and Sony all-stars cast, and third party._

**xXx**

_The Humans_

**-Andrew Overstreet (aka Irish Redneck)** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (_The Author of Life 1221_)

_The CG Characters_

**-****Zeit Gott- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ** (_silvermane34_)**  
-Zice- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **(_zicex235)_**  
-Edward William Joseph Bulger (aka Capt. Ed)- - - - - - - - - - - - - **(_The Author of Life 1221_)**  
-Jake Alexander - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **(_Razorblade88_)

**xxx Nintendo Sony and 3rd Party CG Characters xxx**

-_List of Nintendo and Sony Characters appearing in this fanfic. List is tentative. Gets updated as new chapters comes in._

-**Nathan Drake** (the _Uncharted _series)  
-**Kratos** (the _God of War _series)  
-**Mario and Luigi** (_Mario Bros. Arcade_)  
-**Classic Sonic** (the Classic _Sonic the Hedgehog _series)  
_-_**The Fat Dragon** (_Rayman Legends_)

**xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**Original Characters:**

-THE GAMERS-

MICHAEL BELLIN

**Created by: **_Character belongs to Sony __PlayStation Commercial_  
**_Age_: **_19_

**Ethnicity**: White. Wisconsin-native.  
**What they look like:** -Brown hair with front locks swept to one side. Green eyes. Triangle-shaped head. Clean shaven.

**Character Voice Journal **(_Updated since 10-8-2013_): -I'm Michael Bellin. Some of my friends call me Mike. I'm usually a nice guy. A Chicago State college student who loves video games, with FPS as my all-time fave. But I can also be a fierce competitor. Word of advice: you don't want to see my ugly side when I'm either angry or your competition. Oh and if you don't know FPS, then you're not a gamer. Unless you can prove it otherwise. But don't prove it by saying you like Nintendo.

I mean don't get me wrong, I used to love Nintendo, but nowadays the console is aimed for little kids only. And I'm no kid. Small or big. I like _some_ games in Nintendo though (okay fine, just _one_ game. Smash Bros.), but I go for the big guns, for the hardcore gaming consoles like PlayStation and/or XBOX.

Now there's this new console out called the XEN, and believe me, it's made for the big guns like me. If you ignore some of the crap they put in it. Ask my little sister that question. She can answer it for you. But you can ask me what my favorite games are in there: Call of Duty: Operation WAR, Uncharted V, and yeah… PlayStation All Stars x Super Smash Bros. Yeah, that's a real game on the XEN! Exciting, right?

Computer Sciences is my major, and my dream is to work for the company behind XEN: XEN Studios.

MIKAYLA BELLIN

**Created by: **_Epic Networks_  
**_Age_: **_13_

**Ethnicity**: White Wisconsin-native  
**What they look like:** -Light-brown, wavy-styled hair reaches behind her shoulders. Slanted brown eyes and light skin. Heart shaped face.

**Character Voice Journal**: -Hi! I'm Michael's sister Mikayla. Whatever you do, don't listen to what my brother says about Cutie Buck. (Yeah, I know you were talking about Cutie Buck in here, bro! It's not CRAP!) Ahem! Anyway, if you wanna know, I'm the cute one in the family. And I'm also very sweet. Whatchu looking at me for? It's true!

Oh, and if you think Michael is no longer into Nintendo, think again. He still got stacked in his security box his stash of Pokémon cards and Link and Slime plushies. (…and he took them with him to college. So, shhh! Tee-hee!)

TERRY 'TERRE' PARKS

**Created by: **_Epic Networks_  
**_Age_: **_19_

**Ethnicity**: African-American, Cote d'Ivoire Native  
**What they look like:** -Brown-skin, tall height—6 feet—and heavyweight—250 pounds. Trim-cut hair, round face, and brown eyes. Plaid shirt, baggy jeans that are tight around his waist, and worn-out basketball shoes.

**Character Voice Journal**: Hello, World! I'm Terre. There's three things I love in life: Love. Love. And GAMES! Yep. I love games. And I love my best friend too Michael. He's awesome! He's not like the fakes from back in my home country. (_Non main, regardez-moi ces imbéciles. C'est quel genre de jeux ils aiment jouer avec moi. Avec leur grosse têtes on dirait…_)

I don't know why, but people, even Mike, thinks I can be overdramatic. Do I look overdramatic to you?

…Wait. You say I'm overdramatic? I'm NOT! You said I was muttering and cursing some people in French? Naww, you're joking…!

STEPHAN SHATT

**Created by: **_Epic Networks_  
**_Age_: **_21_

**Ethnicity**: -Asian-American, Tokyo native.  
**What they look like**: About five feet four, lanky looking with tan skin wearing a football jacket over a white Henley, faded jeans and timberland. His dark-blond hair had a loose curl hanging before his forehead. Slanted brown eyes.

**Character Voice Journal**: -_TBD_.

Oh, and I so happen to be the brother of another loser who's now attending school in New York. Does the name Hunt Long ring a bell? It's code for Loser Wimp of Shameville.

THE CG GIRLS:

CARRIE GREEN

**Created by: **_Epic Networks_  
**_Age_: **_20_

**Ethnicity**: White Boston-Native  
**What they look like**: TBD

**Character Voice Journal**: -_TBD_.

CANDICE GAYE

**Created by: **_Epic Networks_  
**_Age_: **_20_

**Ethnicity**: African American  
**What they look like**: -TBD.

**Character Voice Journal**: -_TBD_.

CHANTAE GABIN

**Created by: **_Epic Networks_  
**_Age_: **_20_

**Ethnicity**: Indian American  
**What they look like**: -TBD.

**Character Voice Journal**: -_TBD_.

SAMMY GRIFFIN

**Created by: **_Epic Networks_  
**_Age_: **_20_

**Ethnicity**: Hawaiian Filipino Native  
**What they look like:** -TBD.

**Character Voice Journal**: -_TBD_.

JESSE ST. ELOI

**Created by: **_Epic Networks_  
**_Age_: **_19_

**Ethnicity**: Haitian Indonesian Native  
**What they look like:** -TBD.

**Character Voice Journal**: -_TBD_.

WILL & RICH HARDWICK

**Created by: **_Epic Networks_  
**_Age_: **_30_

**Ethnicity**: French Native  
**What they look like:** -TBD.

**Character Voice Journal**: -_TBD_.

ANDREW OVERSTREET aka THE IRISH REDNECK

**Created by: **_The Author of Life 1221_  
**_Age_: **_18_

**Ethnicity**: White  
**What they look like:** Average teenage build, wears torn jeans, t-shirt & steel-capped boots. Has brownish hair with a patch of red in his beard.

**Character Voice Journal**: Hey. My name is Andrew. I'm new here so… anyway. My favorite things in life are guns, hot chicks & things that explode. I went to a military academy a short time ago & know how to use a variety of weapons. I have a crazy cousin who occasionally makes cupcakes lased with gunpowder. Sadly, I've gained the nickname Gunpowder Cupcakes as a result.

-THE CG CHARACTERS-

CUTIE BUCK

**Created by: **_Epic Networks_**  
Game they appear in:** _Cutie Buck and Cutie Buck Special_  
**_Age_: **_Unknown. Probably 3 years old in rabbit years_

**Ethnicity**: Brown Lop bunny  
**What they look like:** -CG-styled brown Lop Bunny. Concept photo is made of 2D animated art.

**Character Voice Journal**: -Ohhhh boy… Ninny Claw is at it again! He has kidnapped by beautiful adowable giwlfwiend Abigail and I'm… well, let's just say I'm too chicken to go confwont him. But the village of wabbits is counting on me to wescue her, especially Daddy Boo the village eldew. He's Abigail's father, and my future father in law. Ohhh man… could things could get any wowse? I weally wish I had a golden cawwot to eat so that I can become mow confident y'know? But it could be anywhere acwoss the seven dimensions. I just need magic peanut seeds to open each of the seven time wawp holes, y'know what I'm saying?

…wait. You don't?

NINNY CLAW

**Created by: **_EpicNetworks_**  
Game they appear in:** Cutie Buck and Cutie Buck Special  
**_Age_: **_Unknown. Probably 5 years old in cat years_

**Ethnicity**: Black cat.  
**What they look like:** -CG-styled black fat cat with green snake-like eyes and tiny ears. Concept photo is made of 2D animated art.

**Character Voice Journal**: -Meaaaw! Haw! Haw! Haw! Haw! Ohhh who's laughing now huh, Cutie Butt? I got your girlfriend. Or should I say, your lovely _giwlfwiend_! Finally! It's about time I get the lovely daughter of the Village of Rabbits all to myself! I heard from other cats that beautiful lop bunnies like her are so delicious, even chicken can't do no deed! Yep, that's right! I can't wait to roast her! Let's see if you're gonna try and stop me, Cutie Butt! I hid all seven magic peanut seeds across all the seven Dimensions and you'll NEVER find them! Meaaaw! Haw! Haw! Haw! Haw!

And would you be so kind to STOP CALLING ME NINNY?! It's NIGEL!

ABIGAIL

**Created by: **_EpicNetworks_**  
Game they appear in:** Cutie Buck and Cutie Buck Special  
**_Age_: **_Unknown. Probably 2 years old in rabbit years_

**Ethnicity**: White Lop bunny.  
**What they look like:** CG-styled white Lop Bunny. Concept photo is made of 2D animated art.

**Character Voice Journal**: -Oh, Cutie, you've got to come and rescue me soon! Ninny is scaring me. Especially with those snake eyes of his. They're so creepy and scary. But I believe in you, Cutie. I know you will be able find the seven peanut seeds across the dimensions to rescue me. And when you do, please do bring with you your golden carrot? I also need one too. So that we can kick Ninny hard in the heinie with our powerful Bigga Buck feet together and send him flying into the stars! I'll be waiting, Cutie. *winks*

RAFAEL 'RAFE' RODRIGUEZ JR.

**Created by: **_EpicNetworks_**  
Game they appear in:** Call of Duty: Operation W.A.R  
**_Age_: **_32_

**Ethnicity**: Spanish-American  
**What they look like:** -CG-styled broad-shouldered Spanish soldier in-game. Spanish-American, Spain-native outside the game.

**Character Voice Journal**: -All right team, listen up! We're in a tough situation here. Operation W.A.R. is now in progress. Rafael Rodriguez Jr., reporting for duty! Placed in charge of this recruit team to oversee this dangerous mission. We're to stop Germany's new Nazi leader at all cost. We cannot fall back. We cannot give in. All units who are involved with the enemy and against our country shall be annihilated without mercy. But you who are for this country, we will make sure that your safety is our number one concern. Y'hear me? Never give up on this mission. The fate of the US and the world is in our hands!

ZEIT GOTT

**Created by**: _The Silver Lion, Silvermane34_  
**Game They Appear In**: Kid Icarus  
**Age**: Unknown. Said to be the creator of time itself, he takes the appearance of a fifteen year old boy.

**Ethnicity**: English  
**What They Look Like**: Zeit is about 5'7'' in height and is usually seen wearing a silver hooded cloak that covers most of his upper body. He wears long baggy kimono pants and a baggy shirt, with sleeves longer than his own arms, of the same color and 'walks' around barefoot. His skin is pale. He has dirty blonde hair and to oddly-colored eyes: White, making them look completely blank. He only wears his hood when times look grim and when he's serious.

**Character Voice Journal**: Hello humans! Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Zeit Gott, the god of time and an old friend of the goddess of light. Being the god of time, it's my job to make sure everything is in balance in the time stream. And let me tell, it is BOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! Honestly, I wish I could have a job like Viridi's. All I do is sit on my lazy but and watch 'T.V' and if something's wrong, I snap my fingers and fix the problem. How is that fair!? I'd even settle for Hades's job!

Oh! Sorry about that… I tend to be a bit childish… and I usually float up a few feet above the floor so I won't get my beautiful feet dirty. Of course that doesn't do any justice to my once beautiful shade of face now PALE due to being locked in this citadel for eons! Will it kill some maid to fetch me some face cream once a WHILE?!

ZICE

**Created by**: _zice235_  
**Game They Appear In**: Dust an Elysian Tail  
**Age**: 17

**Ethnicity**: English  
**What They Look Like**: Zice is 6'2 in height he wears a glowing hooded jacket striped gloves and a mask to cover up his face and boots his fur is blue and he has brown eyes his pants are mixed color blue mixed with black

**Character Voice Journal**: Hi there I am Zice the ice fox and a friend to dust well I am brave I never let down my friends I do what am supposed to do and that is to stop eeeeevil my ice powers give me the power to make anything but here's this when I was 7 I was a really energetic little fox I had no friends but then I bumped into a boy called dust we became best friends but then when we were playing I fell off a cliff dust failed to grab me in then I fell into the water so when that happen this I washed to this weird statue it gave me these ice powers and so I became who I am so my voice journal probably sucks.

EDWARD WILLIAM JOSEPH BULGER (aka CAPT ED)

**Created by**: _The Author of Life, 1221_  
**Game They Appear In**: B Force Chronicles  
**Age**: 16

**Ethnicity**: 1/4 Irish, Austrian, German & Norwegian (you could just say he's white).  
**What They Look Like**: Black shirt, pants & boots with a white trench coat & a white Fedora.

**Character Voice Journal**: He is a galactic hero with the peace keeping organization Benevolent Force.  
His main weapons are a Winchester Model 1894, a Winchester Model 1897 Trench Gun with a with bayonet lug for an M1917 bayonet, a Colt Commander Lightweight Chambering the 9x19 mm Parabellum round, a Katana & a Ninjato. He is an expert swordsman, fighter & gunman, out ranking all other characters in the game.

JAKE ALEXANDER

**Created by**: _Razorblade88_  
**Game They Appear In**: WWE Road to Wrestlemania  
**Age**: 21

**Ethnicity**: Caucasian  
**What They Look Like**: Sandy blonde crew cut, Red Nike T-Shirt, Black Jeans, and white shoes.

**Character Voice Journal**: Ok, so I hail from Miami, Florida, and am a huge pro wrestling fan. I love rock metal punk music, and junk food. My favorite junk? Pizza and Coke.

People see me all tall, tanned-up and athletic, and are all worked up on jealousy. I got some advice for ya: there's more to life than worrying about your size, which by the way, is the same as my sausage dog.

…yeah, I can be sarcastic and a smartass at times, but hey, that's good advice for someone who truly cares. Ask my friends that. It's true.

xxx


	2. Ep1 - Press Start (Chapter Sample)

**Disclaimer:**The following characters and elements all belong to Nintendo, Sony, and Microsoft. Only the Original Characters belong to me.

* * *

**PROJECT XEN**

* * *

—**Ep1: **_Press Start_—

* * *

_BBWHOOOSH! Pheeew!_

_Launch authorization received! Alarm Clock Initiated!_

_BBWHOOOSH! Pheeew!_

Michael could hear the serene whoosing sound of his video game console, waking him up to yet another beautiful morning. It was the type of sound he could hear on the beach: the waves crashing and swaying, the wind dancing over the blue seas, and whistling through empty seashells.

Michael loved his new XEN. Also known as Xtraordinary Entertainment Network, the XEN was no ordinary videogame. It was every gamer's dream come true. It has integrated WiFi, 3D and Ultra HD capabilities, and motion-controlled features that made it possible for the gamers to play with not only their bodies, but their minds.

He pulled both his legs out of bed and stretched out his arms, extracting a huge yawn. He slipped on his slippers, grabbed his burgundy nightgown that looks a lot like the housecoat of Hugh Hefner from his computer chair next to his nightstand and slipped them on. He approached his HD television perched at the far wall of his room, its black screen served as a blurry mirror for him. Even with the coat on, Michael was still lean and slim-build. And he goes to the gym practically every day... except on weekends. He brushed away the strands of his shaggy brown hair dangling before his groggy forest-green eyes; and sniffed.

_Initiating Salutation... _The female robot voice filled the room.

_Good morning, Player Michael. Hope you were well-rested and had a good sleep._

A smile appeared to Michael's lips, "Well, good morning to you too, XEN." He tore his arms up again, "Had the best sleep ever!" he dropped his arms again with a sigh, "Like a baby even!"

_That's good. _the XEN console hummed quietly, its Power On button bathed half the room floor with its faint blue glow. _Shall we get started?_

"We shall."

The TV automatically turned on, and the XEN Interface flicked to view, its blinding light took out half of the darkness in the room. The desktop was of a chrome color with a shade of ivory white and swirly designs danced across the screen. Michael's avatar was displayed to the right side of the screen, in his robe of course, and right next to him to the left was a whole selection of clothes and costumes tucked in tiny black squares.

Michael tapped his stubby chin, "Mmm... so many selections, what to wear, what to wear...?" he swiped a finger toward the TV and the outfits and black squares on the screen shifted to the left to reveal new squares with new outfits. He'd do that everytime he said, "what to wear...?"

"Ha! Here we go!" he tossed a fingertap, "I'll take this one."

A fully-armored HALO-Style costume blinked into existence, taking over his avatar's red robe, and almost immediately like magic he too wore that same costume.

_So, yet another gameplay round of Operation W.A.R - Calls to Arms Multiplayer Campaign?_

"Oh, you know it!" Michael chirped.

Suddenly his entire bedroom transformed into a battlefield wasteland, surrounded by thousand of troops and infantries wearing similar outfits. Bullets from all kinds of guns were firing everywhere, raining across the wasteland, and you could hear zombified or alien screeching, like the world was ending. It was hell, but to Michael, it was awesome!

He saw a group of three soldiers wearing armors and carrying AK-47 rifles, gunmetal shades blended well with the gloomy atmosphere. They were hidden behind a large overturned tank.

"Yo, Sammy! Jesse! Terre!" he shouted, running toward them. The three guys perked up at his approach. He slid right under the tank to avoid being spotted, "What's the report?"

"Operation 645!" Sammy began dramatically, "Impending Alien Attack."

"These damn aliens so far have taken over three countries," Jesse added, urgency in his tone of voice. "including the Empire of China!"

Michael's lips parted, but no word came out.

"Now they're marching toward Washington DC to seize the government stronghold!" Terre dropped his gun and grabbed Michael's shoulders into a shake, "We're losing this battle as we speak, boy! As we speak!"

Michael pulled away from Terre, "Then why are we speaking, man?" he shouted, "Let's bombard those freaks!"

Michael turned and was about to sprint toward enemy fire, "Wait!" Jesse screamed, altering his move, "We should create a diversion." He explained, looking over at his comrades, "Y'know, so that we should be able to reach their airship and eliminate the general leader."

A sudden burst of violent movement cut their meeting. Another explosion had almost knocked them off balance. The five guys wheeled to see screaming soldiers flying over burst of dirt and debris. Smoke from a burnt out vehicle filled the air at a distance and more rapid-fire bullets ripped the war-infested sky.

Michael turned back to their friends, "I have an idea. Terre, you're coming with me." Michael said before jumping out of his hiding spot. Terre relunctantly followed, "Under enemy fire?!" he squealed.

Michael and Terre sped toward the armed enemies, dodging millions of flying bullets and missiles, while shooting at thousand of them nearby and afar. Bodies dropped. All kind of screams blended with gunfire. Screams of pain, warning, and agony. Michael knew this was a video game campaign but at that moment it _really_ felt like he was in a warzone.

"Watch out!" Both Sammy and Jesse cried in warning. Michael and Terre froze. They saw a grenade dropped right at their spot, and before a millisecond a massive explosion tore the ground off their feet. Heat wrapped their bodies like the sun. Fire stripped their skins. An avalanche of dirts and rocks filled their inner system like water to a glass.

Michael screamed in agony, and he heard Terre also. His world whirled like a spinning wheel as he felt nothing but cold air and gravity sucking him in. Darkness overwhelmed his vision and before he knew it his head landed on something sharp and a nasty _split_ ringed in his ears.

xXx

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

Michael's eyes flew open. His alarm clock—his REAL alarm clock—was ringing.

He shot his hand toward it and brought it down in a fist slam. The clock stopped screeching.

He rolled over to his stomach. He felt no pain, only fatigue. He thought he had died in that video game, falling in to this huge hole after it was created by that grenade he and Terre had stepped into. But it was all only a dream.

Relief settled in his heart like a refreshing ice cube; but he couldn't help but smile. Apart from that near-death moment, that was yet another AWESOME dream of the XEN console. Only he wished that he was back in his fully-XEN-equipped fancy Hugh-Hefner-style bedroom instead of his old dingy dorm room from his university apartment in Chicago. The console was not out into the market yet. Not yet sold to the public.

But today, he was actually going to play it. His university will have both Nintendo and Sony's creative directors over, with their new console crew on a big mighty van to set up booth for the XEN console for anyone to play. And later on they will participate in a Super Smash Bros. X PlayStation All-Stars—also known as SSBxPSA—competition that afternoon. The winning player will go home with their very own 720TB HDD XEN console unit, bundled with this most anticipated launch title.

"MICHAEL, WAKE UP!"

Michael yelped and tumbled off his bed. He rolled over to his side. His sister Mikayla had occupied his bed. Her cocoa-brown eyes glittered with amusement.

"You gonna be late for school!" she settled her heart-shaped face on her palms, "Do YOU wanna be late for school?"

"Do you HAVE to scream like that, Mikayla?" Michael groaned, struggling back to his feet, "Jeezaloo, why do you even live here?"

"Uhhh, 'cuz you had no choice?"

Michael sighed regretfully. A cold breeze inside the room made him realize he was only in his faded blue boxers. And Mikayla saw him like this. And she was fully dressed in a mint halter and white jeans. If only his parents would stop with these business trips and couple travelings for once and just sit on their own home porches like old people their ages do, he wouldn't have to deal with his annoying vindictive little adopted sister. Let alone being almost naked before her. Yeah, that's true that he had no choice but to take care of her, at the expense of his only independence he was having called college: the only gap between the dreaded high school days and the dreadier days of marriage. Also known as freedom.

"Were you dreaming about that XEN again?" Mikayla circled a finger over her brother's lips, "'cuz you drooling."

Michael quickly wiped the discharge off the corner of his lips, "Oh, how fantastic... you saw that?"

"Bro, I saw it from a distance." She said, pulling out off bed, her light brown hair lively bounced with her movement.

Michael sighed. She was only thirteen years old; what does she know about the XEN except that her favorite video game was going to be in it? The most annoying baby children video game of all: Cutie Buck. Also a launch title. _Ugh._

"The XEN is like the hottest video game console to date." He began as if preaching, "So why not get excited about it once a while? Or twice a while? Or so close to release date which is _tomorrow_?" he quickly cut in when her lips parted to respond, "And no, it's not all about frigging Cutie Buck."

Her opened lips remain numb, no words came out of it.

"Yeah that's right, I said frigging." He went to his computer desk to grab his battered cell phone and faded wallet, few coins dropped from its slit opening.

"I can smell the anticipation." Mikayla sing-sung then scooped up Michael's clothes off the floor and his backpack still containing his college books, "Now get dressed," she shoved the clothes and backpack to her brother's arms, "get breakfast, and off you go!" she twirled him toward the door and pushed him out of the room.

"Wait." Michael tried to resist as Mikayla rolled him down the hallway toward the staircase, "I didn't brush my teeth yet!"

Mikayla pulled out a pack of _Dentyne Ice_ from her jeans back pocket, "You'll do fine." she slapped it on top of the backpack and shoved him down the stairs. Michael struck one of the railing supports with his ankle and flew down the flight of stairs. His clothes descended like confettis, and books and papers cascaded the air and heavy wooden steps. Mikayla flinched like she just saw a squirrel get road-killed.

"I'm okay..." Michael groaned after a minute of quiet.

* * *

xXx

**Author's Note: **Thanks for enjoying this sample chapter of Project XEN. The full chapter of this episode will be available later this month, and new episodes will be available later this year. In the meantime, all Original Characters are invited. So get him or her into the spotlight using the information from the Original Characters chapter. :D


End file.
